Back to the basics
by LycanthropeSpirit
Summary: After the events of Portal 2 Chell has a little think. and has a brainwave. which leads to the only option being to dive back into the Apeture facility.
1. Chapter 1

**Back to the basics**

**Well, I decided to start a Portal Fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoy!**

(Chell POV)

I have to admit, it was nice out here in the Cornfield. I was now sat on my Companion Cube, judging the events in Aperture. But for some reason all I could think of was all of Wheatley's and GLaDOS' orphan jokes. The best one I could think of was:

Knock knock!

Who's there?

Not your parents!

Even though it would have been aimed at me, I couldn't help smiling at it. The thing that most disturbed me was that on one of the potato battery projects, my name was on it. And there was also...the name...Caroline. Oh my God. I turned back to the door, glaring at it. I need to get back in there.

(GLaDOS POV)

Well, back to testing. I admit, I might miss the heavy test subject I had previously. Well, I don't think heavy is the right term. Oh well.

"Hey Atlas, do you hear banging?"

"It's really high up. Might be a bird." even if I was made out of metal, I still shuddered at the thought of a bird. Luckily that can't eat me when I'm in this body.

"Shouldn't you two be testing?" I growled, running through some blueprints in my head. Instantly the two morons ran off, possibly into trouble as per usual. "And don't destroy each other!" wait, now that she mentioned it, P-body had a point. "Morality!" I barked through my built-in microphone. GLaD I built it. I can speak through the entire facility with it.

"Yes, Caroline?" I looked down at the purple eyed and haired andriod who was stranding to attention behind me.

"One: Stop calling me that."

"But you are Caroline. You didn't actually delete her."

"Quiet. You're in charge of the facility for a minute. I need to go to the surface." she nodded, running to the edge of the room and pressing a button. Electric jolts ran through my system, momentarily blinding me. When I was able to see again, I was closer to the ground. Android body. Curiosity started babbling on about it when Chell was testing at first. Before she attempted to kill me again.

"See? Your android body is Caroline." Black hair, blue eyes. Meh.

"Just watch the facility."

(Chell POV)

_clang clang clang _

Agh! Owowow! Kicking the door is not helping. Hurt ankle. Crud. I sat myself down next to Cube, attempting to rub my foot through my long fall boots. There's no door handle on the outside, and no way to pull the door open.

"Whoever is out there, I suggest you stop whatever it is you're doing." ah, I see. I grabbed Cube, and dodged around the side of the shed. When the door flung open, I tensed to run. Then...Caroline stepped outside. Must be an illusion. But she was outside, and the door was open. With Cube latched against my side, I ducked around the corner and into the lift. "Hey! Don't go down there!" I gave her a little wave, then jumped over the side of the lift and fell. "While you're falling remove your boots!"

(Anger POV)

"I still don't see why you get an android boy and I Don't, Rick."

"That, my friend is because you're angry all the time." Currently I'm forced to sit here and watch the freakin' self proclaimed adventurer prance around and throw his hat. I still don't understand why he has bright green hair.

"Hey! Where are you taking me? Oh! What's this room?" First, a burnt cube was thrown into Rick's arms. Then curiosity was pushed in, then the test lady ran in and slammed the door.

"Hey, there pretty lady! I see You're back. More testing?"

_No, I'm looking for answers. _

"Answers to what? If you want, Ol' Rick here can find it for you." She removed the companion cube from his hands and flicked him on his nose, then silently screeched in pain and shook her hand around.

_And my name is Chell. I have reasons to believe Caroline was my mother._

"Oh, you mean GlaDOS? She didn't delete Caroline." Curiosity explained to her. "Oh, what's that?" She exclaimed, looking around the door. "Morality? What are you doing here? What have you got there?"

"Move, Curiosity. Caroline told me Chell sneaked back into the facility. And it's my job to find her."

"Oh, her? She's in here? I better search too!" She ran from the room, pushing Morality over in the process.

"Hey! Get back here!" when they both bolted, Chell put her cube next to me and grabbed Rick's arm.

_You're with me. I need help this time._

"Go Rick!" I yelled after him as the mute 'lunatic' dragged him away, much to his protests. Oh great. Now I'm alone. "so...how you doing?" I asked the cube.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back to the basics**

**chapter 2**

**Yay! Second! Need to catch up with my other 2 fanfictions but oh well. Oh yeah, Chell talks using morse code. **_Her talking looks like this_ **Onward!**

(Chell POV)

"Run faster! They're gaining on us!" Rick yelled at me, Pushing me. I gave a glare to him and a look to the two testing robots chasing us.

_It was YOUR idea to take their Portal guns!_

"And you were supposed to stop me! Women are useless!"

_I WILL trip you._

He shut up after that. And we tried to hide in a test chamber. Bad idea.

"There you are! Chell, I told you not to come back!" Crap.

"Why did you drag me along to this?" Rick whined when I pulled him up and along the testing floor.

"I may not be able to get you when I'm in this body but I am changing to my android body!" I looked at the Adventure android quizzically.

_You all got android bodys?_

"Yeah but Anger is kept out of his. He decided to smash part of the glass chamber." I couldn't help but smile at that. "And Intelligence core. He messed up the kitchen. Caroline put him in the room filled with repulsion gel."

_I thought all that was down in the old Aperture lab?_

"You were out for a few days. She built android body's for all the cores and pumped 3 gallons of repulsion gel up. Just to make a punishment room. Me, Space and Wheatley fell from space pretty quickly." We both slowed to a walk and then a halt when we reached a bottomless pit.

_Wheatley's here?_

"In the room where all the robots scream at you. Want to go get him?"

_Maybe in a few years. _

We flashed each other an evil smile before I shot a portal on a high wall and a nearby wall so I could get a clear view of the area. I see a pipe that goes down. I waved for Rick to join me then paused when I saw his feet.

_You don't have long fall boots. Wait here. I'll come get you when I'm in a safe place. _

"Dammit, why do you get to adventure? Why not give me those boots and take a little lady-break?" I responded with a glare, and a jump onto the pipe. He had a good panic. "I am not going to wait here while you run around!"

_Fine, go get captured by GlaDOS! _

"If I am found, I am running, just to let you know. Besides, blue portal up here." I nodded and ran along the winding tube, watching for any turrets or androids. Oh god, what is that awful noise? oh. It's the room where all the robots scream at you. I paused outside to have a look and to be greeted by:

"Hey! Look, I'm sorry for what I did, but can you get me out of here?" the core's yells were barely eligible over the screams. When I gave him a blank stare, he continued. "I'm really REALLY sorry for being such a jerk! And for saying that you were ordering me around, because a mute can't really order people around."

_I hate you. _

I meant to tell him that, but he didn't hear me tapping. So I decided to show it. By turning the robots up. I sniggered as I walked from the combined screeching and towards the neurotoxin plant. I need to see that project again. Better bring Rick along.

"Oh! Already? That wasn't a long wait. Having fun?"

_Forty potato batteries. I have a feeling one of them is my project for 'bring your daughter to work day'_

"Really? You're really unimaginative."

_I was young. Get over it and look._

"This isn't much of an adventure. But you know how to use a portal gun. And I won't question. Or I could see if there's any Long fall boots around." I nodded, allowing him to run off, searching cupboards. Why did I drag him along?

(GlaDOS POV)

"You are kidding me. She got back in, dragged Rick along for the ride and they stole your Apeture Science Handheld Portal Devices?" I received nods from both of the robots. "Make yourselves useful, go find the cores that don't have their android bodies."

"Does that mean you're going to be an android for today, Caroline?"

"Why do you insist on calling me Caroline?" Slumping against the wall, I looked to Morality. She decided to be smug again. Before we get confused, the female androids Include, Me, Curiosity, Anger and P-body. The male androids are Fact, Recipe, Alpha, Adventure and Wheatley. God I hate that moron core. And Chell is another female if you include her.

"Because the thought of you being human before AI is fascinating."

"Fair enough. I managed to save one other Apeture Science Handheld Portal Device. But I doubt we will need it. They couldn't have gotten far."

"Rick? What's that hole in your shoulder? What happened? Where's the lady from the test?"

"Bad news little buddy. What happened was-"

"Wait, I want to hear this." I said, walking into the main chamber and folding my arms.

"Alright. We were both just adventuring, possibly looking for something. I don't know. Then Chell found a guy in like, an airlock chamber. Opened it up, he was still breathing. There was a companion cube on the floor so I picked it up. Then, he shot awake and pulled a gun on us."

"A gun? What's that?" Curiosity babbled, pulling on his arm.

"Well, I'm getting onto that. He took one look at her, and his expression softened. Looked at me, glared and ordered me to put the cube down. When I did he shot me and left this." Adventure explained, motioning to the hole. "I was out for about a minute. Then I woke up, they were both gone with the cube and one of the portal devices."

"What happened to the other one?"

"I left it with Alpha."

"Caroline...It's been a while." Everybody -including me- turned to the room entrance. A middle-aged black-haired man was stood, one hand holding a gun, the other arm was around Chell's neck, locking her in place. The look she gave was one of: 'Get me out of this.'

"Doug Ratmann. So you finally decided to show your face? Why aren't you dead, you schizophrenic moron?"

"That doesn't matter. Open the surface elevator."

"Found them...who is that?" everybody turned to the other entrance. Alpha and P-body stood there, holding Anger, The now-blue Intelligence, the burnt Companion Cube and...Wheatley.

"Why did you bring him?" I demanded, pointing at the moron.

"You said to get all the cores. And Anger said We should bring the Cube."

"Enough of this!" Ratmann walked so he was facing all of us and motioned the gun to the elevator. "Open it." he walked backwards again. Chell scrabbled with her feet whilst trying to prize his arm from around her neck.

"Morality." The purple haired AI nodded and ran over to the control panel that basically controlled everything whilst I wasn't in my GlaDOS body. When the elevator opened, Chell began scrabbling on the floor again, still trying to get out of Doug's grip.

"Bye-Bye!" Curiosity yapped, waving at the ascending elevator. I felt a pang of logning and guilt as I watched my test subjects scared expression leave the facility for possibly the last time. I say possibly because she NEVER gives up. And I assume she wanted to stay here.

"That reminds me, I saw something interesting while I was looking in Caroline's memories." Wheatley mentioned while being put into an Android tube.

"I guess I ought to tell you guys. I AM Caroline anyway." If I could blush I probably would, having all possible attention on me. But that's something humans do. I let out a sigh and continued: "I am Chell's mother."

**Oh my Glob you guys, DRAMA BOMB! XD sorry it took so long for me to upload. I had a few exams to do, but they're out of the way now. Stay tuned!**


End file.
